bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Odayakana Kurushimeru
| image = | aka = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = October 5th | age = 37 (Physical) 1300+ (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 1.96 metres | weight = 83 kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi | occupation = | previous occupation = Sergeant of Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's Army | team = | previous team = Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's Army | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Hell (Eighth Circle) | marital status = | relatives = N/A | story debut = Chiaroscuro: Premonition | roleplay debut = | english voice = Doug Erholtz | japanese voice = Nobutoshi Canna | spanish voice = }} Odayakana Kurushimeru is a Togabito. Seemingly a nobleman while living, Odayakana became a Sergeant of Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's Army, after Usuguraiboshi was defeated however, Odayakana returned to Hell's Eighth Circle as a normal Togabito. Appearance Odayakana appears as a adult male who is in his 30's who typically towers most others in height, being around 6'5 in height. He has shoulder length, matte black hair, which is extremely messy and unkempt, bright, sharp amber eyes and a thin, sharp face. After a hundred more years of purgatory in hell Odayakana has noticeably aged, though his physique is the same and he stands only very slightly shorter than he used to, the Togabito looks slightly more weathered than he had been before, having prominent bags under his eyes and a very slight greyish tint to his pure black hair. Unlike many other Togabito, who typically wear a white garb with thin black stripes while in Hell, Odayakana always wears what seems to be a variation of the physical makeup concealing garb all Togabito wear while outside of Hell. Instead of a cloak that completely covers his body, Odayakana wears what seems to be a long black trench coat which goes down to his calf, the coat fully zipped up to the neck collar, showing a thin white line where the zip is. Instead of the white boots he wears black boots along with the typical nondescript trousers that normal garbs have. Odayakana's mask is also unique in comparison to the normal masks, as it's generally sharper looking, having sharper looking eye holes and fitting his face perfectly instead of having a more rounded shape. Personality Odayakana presents himself as an outwardly polite, if not sarcastic and jeering individual, using respectful honourifics and terms to allies and enemies alike, while slipping in backhanded comments and jeers. He portrays himself as somewhat intelligent, and uses rather sophisticated words and terms in order to make a better impression upon himself. Behind his persona however Odayakana is a deceptive, sadistic individual who constantly mocks and jeers at his opponents, usually after they realise his true personality for the first time. He is extremely arrogant and disrespectful, typically throwing profanities at his enemies on a regular basis and while he does keep calling certain individuals by their title, he refers to them in a demeaning, disrespectful manner. He has a habit of holding grudges against others, especially those that are able to outclass him in battle easily, as he openly despises Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi after the latter defeated him and made him part of his army and he has furiously attacked Hikari Maebure, who easily managed to crush the Togabito to dust, making Odayakana also hold a grudge against the powerful Tsumikami also. However despite Odayakana's arrogance, he is a surprisingly insecure and straightforward individual, he normally has a very high opinion of himself and a very large ego, even going so far as to proclaim that he was the "Lord of Hell", despite him never being such a thing. Most of Odayakana's insecurities and boastful egotism stems from his Superiority Complex, as the Togabito automatically regards himself as superior to all others around him, getting easily frustrated and angry if he is forced to fight anyone who are seemingly above his level and getting easily bored if made to fight anyone under his actual level. In regards to his intellect, Odayakana was initially rather simple and idiotic in practice, and would often blunder when against smart opponents. However, after his fight with Maebure the Togabito seems to have started thinking more carefully about his ways of fighting and how he can trick opponents, showing that he has become a lot smarter in his 100 year hiatus as well as less insecure, being more emotionally stable than he was while keeping his jeering attitude. Unlike many Togabito who loathe the chains that bind them to Hell, Odayakana has mixed feelings about them, ultimately deciding to stay bound to his chains in favour of having them broke during Zetsubo's attack on the Seireitei. While he certainly dislikes the authority the Kushanāda have over him, even showing little amounts of fear of Hell Guardians after his mask partially shattered during the invasion, however, Odayakana finds the unlimited regeneration that is granted while being bound to hell too useful to pass up, making him generally opt to keep his chains in any event where he could be freed from them. History While living, Odayakana was seemingly part of a noble family or some sort, after committing an unknown crime and subsequently getting removed from his family in every way, he died shortly afterwards, quickly becoming a hollow, only then to be slain by a Shinigami, thus causing him to be dragged into Hell due to the crimes he had committed while living. After his death, Odayakana was sent to Hell, where he endured the nigh unbearable torture tactics of the , he raised in power over a number of decades, surpassing the other sinners until he proclaimed himself the "Lord of Hell", influencing those under him. After dieing as a Hollow and being dragged to Hell, turning into a Togabito as he did, Odayakana was placed in the Eighth Circle of Hell, Envy, spending numerous decades surviving the relentless attacks of the that periodically patrolled the circle, while also slaughtering his fellow sinners in a bid to gain enough power to finally fight back. Roughly a thousand years after being condemned to the miasma of Hell, Odayakana finally had managed to attain a level of power where that he could survive even the Hell Guardian's assault, his power allowing him to gain a sizable number of followers, Odayakana, overjoyed at his new strength, self-proclaimed himself as the Lord of Hell to commemorate his achievement. However, only a couple of centuries after becoming the "Lord of Hell", he met Zesubō Usuguraiboshi, another Togabito who had been able to endure the Kushanāda's assaults, the two became involved in a battle, with Zetsubō easily defeating Odayakana, who had most of his followers and actual power stolen by the former Shinigami. As an extra form of punishment, Zetsubō forced Kurushimru to become one of his elite foot-soldiers in his army, much to the fury of Odayakana himself. Odayakana was present at the recruitment's of the generals of Usuguraiboshi's Army, Anders Schäfer and Tinieblas, for the most part ignoring them completely. He had also briefly met with Hikari Maebure, although he didn't interact with him at all until the fall of Zetsubō's Army. Powers and Abilities Appearances The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' (Cameo) *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Nightfall'' Category:Togabito Category:Male Category:Character Category:Fanon Character